rien à faire ensemble
by CassiopeeW
Summary: song-fic sur Gojyo / Sanzo, dédicacée à Seveya. Pas de yaoi pur et dur. Enfin venez lire, c'est plus simple.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. Les paroles de cette chanson que j'adore sont bien entendu de Gérald de Palmas, rien à faire ensemble**

**rating : _K+_**

_note de l'auteur : song-fic sur Gojyo / Sanzo. Aucun yaoi (relation tout juste évoquée). Je préfère rester sur les sentiments et le ressenti des deux protagonistes, enfin surtout de Gojyo. En souhaitant ne pas avoir fait d'OCC. _

_Je dédicace cette fic à Seveya qui adore Gojyo et ... supporte Sanzo !_

**De palmas – rien à faire ensemble**

C'est un de ces villages que nous traversons régulièrement depuis notre départ de l'est, dans ce voyage interminable vers l'ouest, sur la volonté de trois divinités. Il est déjà tard. Nous avons mangé pour le plus grand bonheur de Goku, qui semble rassasié, enfin, pour un temps. Hakkai, comme à son habitude a réglé la question du logement en nous dénichant une petite auberge, pour une fois assez sympathique avec un grand jardin aménagé à l'arrière, entourée d'arbres taillés et de rochers arrondis garnis de mousses. Même des voyageurs pressés tels que nous savent apprécier les beautés que nous offrent parfois ces haltes bienvenues et bienfaisantes. Même toi, sans doute, tu sais les apprécier ... même si tu ne le montres pas.

Alors, comme tout est calme, nous avons chacun regagné notre chambre, individuelle pour une fois, mais très vite j'ai commencé à tourner en rond, comme un de ces animaux sauvages trop longtemps habitué à la liberté qui tout d'un coup se retrouve dans un endroit clos. Je suis sorti, en quête d'un bar où je pourrais croiser du monde, boire un verre, peut-être même jouer aux cartes. Et je l'ai trouvé au détour d'une ruelle, avec ses petites fenêtres et sa pancarte aux inscriptions rouges « Belle de nuit » ... Tout un programme !

Mais cela me conviendra parfaitement. Je ne risque pas de croiser l'un de mes compagnons de route dans un tel endroit, seulement des gens adeptes de la vie nocturne, comme je le fus il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Je me suis installé à l'angle du bar, face à la porte d'entrée, l'une de mes places favorites pour avoir une vue globale des lieux. Le barman m'a apporté mon verre et est resté à côté de moi, tout en essuyant consciencieusement les verres qu'il vient de laver. Et j'observe le manège toujours renouvelé de la vie des noctambules qui me ressemblent tant ...

**Une femme seule qui vend ses nuits  
Un barman qui je crois m'a compris  
Un taxi qui refait le monde  
N' importe qui pourvu  
Qu'il me réponde**

Oui ... qu'il me réponde, qu'il ne m'oppose pas un de ces silences dont tu as le secret. Un de ces silences qui peut contenir tant de choses qu'il en devient assourdissant mais que personne ne parvient à interpréter. Parfois, Goku y parvient mais toujours tu le repousses comme tous ceux qui voudraient t'approcher et te connaître un peu mieux. Tu restes une énigme dont tu as jeté la clé pour mieux t'enfermer dans ta solitude.

Un bruit sourd dans la salle me sort de mes pensées. C'est un couple, sans doute illégitime qui se dirige en douce vers les toilettes, sans doute à la recherche d'un endroit plus isolé pour y faire ... y faire quoi d'ailleurs , Epiloguer sur les relations possibles entre humains ne me ressemble pas. Et pourtant, depuis que je te connais, ma perception de ces fameuses relations a sensiblement évolué. Comment expliquer sinon, l'étrange relation que nous entretenons ...

**J'aime ces gens sans qui sûrement  
Ta solitude m'aurait tué doucement  
Etre seul à deux c'est rare  
C'est pourtant le cas  
Quand tu viens me voir**

Car c'est presque devenu une habitude depuis quelques semaines ... depuis ce soir où nous avions enfin pu avoir une chambre individuelle. Je crois que chacun de nous a émis un discret soupir de soulagement, ce soir-là. Même si notre cohabitation se passe plutôt bien, les individus que nous sommes ont parfois besoin d'un espace vital qui leur est propre, juste le temps de quelques heures ... pour se retrouver seul, pour faire des choses que l'on ne peut faire que si l'on est seul.

Personnellement, c'est tout simple ... Traîner sous la douche, nouer une serviette autour de la taille et me balader ainsi presque nu, une cigarette à la main tout en buvant une canette de bière bien fraiche. Canette qui me servira enfin de cendrier pour les suivantes, au grand dam d'un beau brun qui trouve cela tout à fait inadmissible.

J'en étais là ce fameux soir, à me saouler tranquillement sans rien demander à personne qu'une paix royale et bien méritée après trois jours à manger la poussière du désert quand j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. C'était toi, dans toute ton énigmatique et splendide présence, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement baissée de telle sorte que je ne pouvais voir tes yeux, adossé à la porte. Tu ne portais que ton jean et ton tee-shirt noir, le reste était sans doute resté dans ta chambre.

- je te dérange ? Avais-tu lancé d'une voix plutôt tendue.

Je n'avais même pas su quoi dire devant cette visite pour le moins inattendue, juste démentir en secouant la tête et en me redressant dans mon lit, cherchant une raison à ta présence avant de me reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Des ennuis ? Une insomnie ?

- peut-être ...

Ton comportement avant vraiment quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit là.

- j'ai pas envie de supporter tes accès d'humeur, le moine ... va voir Goku ou Hakkai pour ça ! Pour une fois qu'on a une chambre seule, tu dois être content de te débarrasser de nous pour dormir comme un pépé.

- Je ne veux pas rester seul ... cette nuit.

Les bras et ma clope m'en tombèrent en même temps. Toi ? Tu ne voulais pas rester seul ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouveauté ... Si cette courte phrase m'avait étonné, que dire du regard que tu levas alors sur moi et qui me cloua sur place. Il contenait tant de non-dits que j'en restais sans voix. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi je pensais.

Un frisson avait couru le long de mon échine dorsale. Ton regard était à la fois pénétrant, implorant, envoûtant. Les prunelles améthystes avaient pris des reflets sombres et profondes, presque noirs. C'en était presque dérangeant.

Moi, le dragueur de service, impressionné par ce visage sérieux ? Elle était bien bonne ! Je me relevais d'un bond, entrant dans ton jeu car cela ne pouvait être que cela. Un jeu débile pour rire à mes dépens ou te foutre encore de moi ! Tu voulais jouer ? On allait jouer ! Mais à ce jeu-là, j'étais bien meilleur que toi, maître Genjo Sanzo.

- tu veux que je t'accompagne cette nuit ? Tu veux aller où ?

- nulle part. Juste rester ici ... avec toi. Complétas-tu en désignant le lit vide du doigt.

Je lus dans ton regard la confirmation de ce que j'avais pressenti.

- Oh, Sanzo ... T'a bu ce soir ou quoi ?

- pas plus que toi ...

- c'est plutôt ... inattendu de ta part ...

Je cherchais un mot approprié ... inattendu, inespéré même pour moi qui avait eu quelques jours plus tôt un rêve étrange tout entier consacré à un ange déchu blond aux ailes sombres et au regard pénétrant. Je m'avançais vers lui et posa ma main sur la porte juste à coté de son visage avant d'avancer le mien à quelques centimètres du sien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède sur ma joue et lire un peu d'appréhension dans les prunelles améthystes aux dizaines de reflets différents, allant du parme au violet profond.

- Tu le regretteras, avais-je poursuivi d'une voix basse.

- Sans doute ...

- pas moi ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je n'obtins aucune réponse claire à cette question mais pour une fois, ton corps parla pour toi, se déparant de sa rigidité et de sa rigueur habituelles. Ta main se posa sur ma nuque et attira mon visage vers le tien, scellant mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Ce geste à la fois tendre et un peu brusque émut quelque chose en moi. Pour toi, c'était sans doute comme un aveu, une petite reddition et avait du coûter à ton égo, toujours surdimensionné à mes yeux.

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ça. Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à la suite qui resta à jamais marqué dans mon esprit comme la nuit la plus étrangement intense que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors. Car nous n'avions rien en commun ... nos personnalités, nos comportements, nos envies, nos passés, nos blessures profondes ... tout nous différenciait et pourtant cette nuit-là, toutes ces différences nous ont rapprochés bien plus que tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir en commun.

**Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble  
Mais seul je m'ennuie  
Reste encore cette nuit**

Cette curieuse litanie, ces trois petites phrases illustrent bien ce que je ressens depuis cette fameuse nuit. Et depuis, chaque fois que nous avons des chambres individuelles, je me prends à espérer qu'un ange blond aux yeux violets descende de la lune et vienne me rendre visite ...

**Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble  
Mais seul je m'ennuie  
Reste encore une nuit, cette nuit**

Encore une nuit ... juste cette nuit ... Et pourtant, ce soir tu n'es pas venu hanter ma chambre. Pourquoi ? Te serais-tu déjà lassé de cette situation, de moi ?

Le raclement d'un tabouret me sors de mes pensées et je vois un gars prendre place dessus. Un gars que je ne connais ni d'ève ni d'adam et qui me sourit avant de commencer à discuter de tout et de rien, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années, me confiant des choses de sa vie que j'aurai probablement oublié dès demain matin. Il m'offre un verre. Plus loin, je remarque une belle blonde aux yeux azur qui me regarde, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

**Tard le soir un inconnu  
Une discussion à bâton rompu  
Dans un train, dans une gare  
Une jeune femme,  
Je croise son regard**

Toutes ces personnes normales que l'on peut croiser au détour d'un chemin, d'un restaurant, d'un bar ... Avec qui je peux discuter sans me torturer l'esprit, sans me demander sans fin ... qu'a-t-il ? A quoi pense-t-il ? A qui rêve-t-il ? Viendra-t-il ce soir ? Que veut-il de moi ?

C'est bien cette dernière question qui me torture le plus ... Car même quand tu viens à moi, je ne te sens pas réellement avec moi. Je sens toujours le mur que tu dresses entre toi et moi, même lorsque je te tiens dans mes bras, même quand tu te tords sous mes caresses expertes, même quand je crois que tu te donnes sans retenue ...

**J'aime ces gens sans qui sûrement  
Ta solitude m'aurait tué doucement  
Etre seul à deux c'est rare  
C'est pourtant le cas  
Quand tu viens me voir**

Il y a ce mur derrière lequel tu te caches, peut-être pour éviter de souffrir ou pour éviter de croire que quelqu'un peut t'apporter ce que tu recherches ... peut-être pour ne pas t'attacher ou dépendre émotionnellement de quelqu'un ... tu es si compliqué au fonds. N'as-tu donc toujours pas compris que nous étions liés les uns aux autres et à présent l'un à l'autre ?

Les verres vides s'accumulent sur le comptoir et les verres pleins suivent le chemin des précédents. Et toujours ces quelques mots qui reviennent en moi comme une litanie douce-amère et qui m'obligent à reconnaître mon besoin de toi. C'est vrai depuis cette nuit j'ai besoin de toi, physiquement, mentalement, consciemment, viscéralement ...

J'ai envie de toi ... pas seulement de ton corps mais aussi de ta présence, non pas solaire comme pour Goku, mais lunaire ... Viens peupler mes nuits, ange vengeur descendu de l'astre nocturne. Je veillerai sur tes nuits et laisserai à Goku le soin de veiller tes jours. Reviens cette nuit encore ...

**Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble  
Mais seul je m'ennuie  
Reste encore cette nuit**

Un mouvement près de la porte d'entrée attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes autour de moi. Un rai de lumière pénètre dans les profondeurs du bar et se reflète sur le miroir derrière le barman alors qu'une ombre sombre se dirige vers moi. Je lève la tête et croise ton regard à l'éclat si particulier.

Ta simple présence a suffit pour faire taire toutes les discussions, retenir tous les souffles de ces individus si banals sur lesquels tu as à peine jeté un regard. Ta robe de moine dissimule ce corps que je connais si bien à présent, ce corps que je voudrais ce soir auprès de moi ... et tous les autres soirs aussi ... Je te veux avec moi, sur moi, en moi ... c'est une addiction, une drogue non pas dure ... mais douce-amère ...

C'est toujours toi qui est venu vers moi. Je n'ai jamais osé faire de même de peur que tu me repousses, que tu devines cet attachement que j'ai longtemps nié, de peur que tu ne cesses de venir me rejoindre. Je reste toujours aussi surpris que la première fois que tu viennes me voir. Mais ce soir, tu es venu ... me chercher ... ici ?

Tu viens jusqu'à moi de ta démarche souple mais empreinte de majesté, imposant le respect dû à ton rang. Nul ne songerait à se mettre en travers de ton chemin et les deux pauvres hères qui étaient debout là à se chamailler au sujet de la blonde, se séparent sans piper mot pour te laisser passer.

Tu te plantes devant moi, ton visage aussi fermé que d'habitude, avec ta cigarette à la bouche. Cigarette que tu ôtes de tes lèvres et écrase dans le cendrier posé à côté de moi sur le bar. Mon cerveau, embrumé d'alcool a du mal se faire à l'idée que tu es juste là dans ce bar où je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir. Mon coeur pourrait exploser tant ses battements sont forts et rapides, résonnant jusque dans mes tempes.

Je te vois comme au ralenti te pencher vers moi. Ton souffle tiède me caresse la tempe alors que tu te rapproches encore, laissant tes lèvres s'entrouvrir juste à côté de mon oreille ... Je t'entends comme un discret chuchotement me dire ces quelques mots qui me hantent depuis cette nuit ...

**Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble  
Mais seul je m'ennuie  
Reste encore une nuit, cette nuit **


End file.
